


Ptasie zaloty

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, niczego nie żałuję, zombie zombie wszędzie zombie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Ptasie zaloty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).



Clint nigdy nie był dobry ze słowami. W jego ustach zawsze były zbyt kanciaste i za mało wyraźne, by w pełni przekazać to co czuje. Jego "tęskniłem" brzmiało głucho i nieważnie, "nie mogę cię stracić" jak oklepany tekst z telenoweli a "kocham cię" przypominało codzienne "kanapka z serem". Doprowadzało go to do szału, bo jego role, pieprzone maski, które zakładał na czas misji były żywsze i wyraźniejsze od niego, jakby on sam był marnym tłem, które ktoś musiał zabarwić, żeby mogło coś znaczyć.

Dlatego zamiast używać słów, które nie raz go już zawiodły, jak w dniu oświadczyn, co zakończyło się niebotyczną awanturą i zerwaniem znajomości z Laurą, bliskim mu osobom znosił drobne upominki. _Jak kot martwe myszy_ , zwykła twierdzić Natasza, przyjmując swój prezent. Tony zwykle uśmiechał się tylko tym małym, prywatnym uśmiechem i stawiał następnego paskudka na półce w swoim pokoju. Kula śnieżna z Atlanty, obrzydliwy pluszowy kangur z Sydney i niepokojąca drewniana figurka Putina ujeżdżającego niedźwiedzia to tylko kilka z tych koszmarków, których z każdym wyjazdem przybywało.

Więc tak, Clint nigdy nie był dobry ze słowami i jeśli tylko mógł unikał ich jak ognia, skłaniając się ku fizycznej manifestacji swoich uczuć; dlatego wbrew obiegowej opinii wcale nie zmartwiło go to, że przy zarażeniu stracił język - nigdy go nie potrzebował. Tak naprawdę przez lata był częściej problemem niż pożytkiem, a sam uśmiech Tony'ego wart był utraty tego marnego ochłapu.

Dla tego uśmiechu Clint był gotów zrobić wszystko, a język? Język był wręcz niczym.

Clint, na jedno skinienie, dałby mu serce.


End file.
